


Chasing Tiny

by Theronmancer



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theronmancer/pseuds/Theronmancer





	Chasing Tiny

It was late at night when Shepard hears a noise, a noise he recognized all too well as his eyes flew open and the lights switch on automatically. 

“Shepard, What is going on?” 

He didn't immediately reply to the tired voice, his focus was on the small cage he kept on his shelf and when nothing moved he frowned, his eyes swirling down towards his lover. 

“I don't know yet, I'll go find out. Go back to bed Jeff” he replied in a tired voice

As he stands up, he let out a groan as his muscles stretched themselves and release any tension from sleeping on such a odd angle, while stretching he felt something brush up against his legs. 

His eyes immediately fly to the floor and he notices his hamster was loose, yet again

“God damn it” he muttered, the frustration very obvious in his voice. 

This wasn't the first time Tiny had gotten out and he knew it wouldn't be the last, nonetheless he was still annoyed. Especially by the fact that Jeff hadn't fallen asleep yet, so when the man crawled to the edge of the bed and stared at him with a raised eyebrow he sat down beside him. 

“What's going on now John?” 

he notices the slight concern and worry in his voice, which he smiles at a little while running his hand through his hair 

“Tiny got out again”

“Again?”

Busy talking they didn't notice Tiny bolt again until the doors opened and closed quickly.

Sighing Shepard reached for the clothes they discarded the other day and threw Jeff his clothes 

Once dressed they both look at each other, grunt and head for the door while Shepard opens a ship wide communications channel

“This is Shepard, Tiny got loose again. Watch out for her guys and try to catch her will you? Shepard out”

Before the channel cut he could hear a few groans and he snorted as he they rode the elevator down to the CIC.

Just as the elevator door opens they see Traynor trying to catch the hamster but ultimately being out snared by the thing and whacking her head on her station. 

“Stupid little rat”

Was all she would mutter as they walked by quickly, chasing Tiny all over the ship, the longer it took the more people either got annoyed or hurt. 

Eventually they cornered her in the cargo bay, which she didn't like from the looks of it as she bite them whenever they tried to grab her

“Feisty little one isn't she?” Joker would mutter with a bit of sarcasm

Shepard would shake his head as he bent down to reach for her but quickly moved his hand away as she bite him again

“You can say that again” 

They spent multiple hours and trying many different things on her so they could pick her up, but she didn't let them 

“How we gonna catch her? We've tried everything” 

The frustration was evident in his voice as he tried to grab her again but she bite him again

“Not everything Jeff, Not everything”

He would whisper softly as he closed his eyes and raised his hand, as he raised his hand a slight blue aura would surround him and Tiny, which didn't help the hamsters mood as it got more annoyed but couldn't move. 

“Gotcha” 

He laughs satisfied as the hamster was dumped into his hand and it curled up into a small ball, falling asleep quickly as they took her back to the cabin and her cage. 

After they place her in the cage, they shower quickly to clean off all the sweat and whatever else had gather on their bodies. 

“Why does she do this? She knows she's gonna get caught” 

Shepard simply shrugged as they walked towards the bed, slipping back under the covers and curling up beside each other, their hands lacing together carefully as they listen to the sounds of the hamster in her cage.


End file.
